Final Destination 3: A Second Chance
by vandy123
Summary: What if Ashlyn cheated death two times while Ashley was incinerated what if Jason, Carrie, Ashley,Ashlyn Ian, Erin, Julie, Kevin & Wendy got off the ride and Lewis and Frankie stayed on.


**Final Destination 3: A Second Chance**

**Summary: What if Ashlyn cheated death two times while Ashley was incinerated ; what if Jason, Carrie, Ashley, Ashlyn, Ian, Erin, Julie, Kevin, & Wendy got off the Devil's Flight while Lewis, & Frankie stayed on the ride.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Destination, I only own the plot**

**Devil's Flight:**

**Being the only one left on the rollercoaster, Wendy fell to her death. Wendy soon realized she was on the rollercoaster, but the ride hadn't started. She started to freak out. The manager asked what was wrong. Wendy explained why she wanted to get off the ride, at first no one believed her. He told the ride attendant to lift the harnesses so the passengers could get off. Jason, Carrie, Ashley, Ashlyn, Ian, Erin, Julie, and Kevin saw the horror in Wendy's eyes. They all decided to leave the ride. As they were walking out, Wendy told her friends about the ride crashing. As she did, they heard screams from the Devil's Flight. They ran only to see Lewis, Frankie, Perry, and the other riders plummet to their deaths. **

**Graduation:**

**After the graduation ceremony, Jason, Carrie, Ashley, Ashlyn, Ian, Erin, Kevin, Julie, & Wendy all walked outside to talk. Wendy told everyone that she researched Flight 180 and Route 23 Pile Up. Wendy told them that since they were supposed to die on the rollercoaster, then they would all die. Wendy also told them that they would die in the order they would've died if they had stayed on the rollercoaster. Jason and Carrie both looked at each other in disbelieve. Jason died before Carrie. Wendy told Jason that she would not let him die. Jason began to walk to his car with Wendy. Carrie started to follow them. Carrie began to drive to the amusement park. The others followed to figure out why she was going their. It was after dark and no one was there to operate the ride. Carrie couldn't take it anymore. She told the others to push the start button to operate the Devil's Flight. Everyone saw Carrie jump in the same seat that she was sitting in the night of the incident. Soon as the rollercoaster stated to go, the others ran out side to see what she was trying to do. The others followed Wendy outside. As they watched the rollercoaster, Wendy told everyone that Carrie is trying to kill herself. Wendy told Jason to run back inside and stop the ride. It was soon too late. The first three carts derailed leading Carrie to her demise. **

**Phoenix Tanning Salon:**

**Ashley and Ashlyn decided to go to the tanning salon after graduation. When Ashley and Ashlyn arrived there, Ashlyn and Ashley went into the tanning room. Ashley set the time for fifteen minutes. Ashlyn set the temperature to seventy-six degree. Ashley and Ashlyn then took off their clothes and got into the tanning beds. Since Ashlyn forgot her iPod, the two girls put in a C.D. coincidentally the song that was playing in the background was Rollercoaster of Love. Ashlyn's cell phone began to rang. The board fell down on the tanning beds sliding in the handles causing the beds not to lift. Ashley and Ashlyn were struggling to get out. Soon both beds erupted in flames engulfing both girls instantly. Ashlyn then realized that she was till in her bed. Her cell phone began to ring. She got out in time before the board locked both tanning beds. She was knocked out when the board fell. While Ashlyn was unconscious, Ashley was screaming. Ashlyn suddenly awoke to help her friend, but when she opened it, Ashley was burned, but Ashley's body touched a wire causing both Ashley and Ashlyn to electrocute. Ashley then awoke to find herself in her tanning bed again. Before the board fell, she opened her tanning bed and got out. She was again, knocked out by the board. Ashley's bed began to burn. While Ashlyn was unconscious, Ashley's bed erupted in flames incinerating her to death. **

**Death's Design:**

**After the funeral, Jason, Ian, Erin, Ashlyn, Julie, Kevin, & Wendy went to Build It. Wendy knew that Ian and Erin were next to die. She then told them that Death has a design. When they were standing next to wooden steaks, a nail loosened causing them to fall. Wendy pushed Ian out of the way, but he flew forward where his head met the nozzle of a nail gun. The nail gun pumped a round of nails through his skull. Erin was horrified to see her boyfriend lying dead. Jason, Erin, Kevin, Julie, Ashlyn & Wendy were taken to the police station. **

**Later, at the Tri-Centennial, Wendy told Julie she was next on Death's list. She was strangled to death by a rope tied to a horse and was dragged, and then her head was decapitated by a cherry picker. **

**13 Years Later:**

**Jason and Wendy were married with three children. Their oldest was Tyler who was an 8th Grader at McKinley Junior High. His sister, Ashley was a 5th Grader at Mt. Abraham Elementary School. Their newborn baby brother, Conner Logan Wise. Jason was a teacher at McKinley High School where he taught Culinary Arts. Wendy was a professional photographer for the McKinley High School yearbook. Kevin is married to Ashlyn. They're expecting their first child in the spring. Erin moved away from McKinley and now lives in Mt. Abraham as the chemistry teacher at Mt. Abraham high School. **

**Jason and Wendy know that death is not finished. When death comes for them, they'll be ready and they'll be waiting. The next generation to cheat death is at hand….**


End file.
